A Kiss Not Yet Forgotten
by DeeCohan
Summary: Hermione was in the muggle world, heart broken and alone until she sees an old face. DHG first one shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue**

**A/n: Ok so this was written for a contest but thought I might as well post it on here. Hope you like it.**

**2) Romance One-Shot. (Between 500-3000 words)  
a) any ship  
b) set in muggle world, after graduation from Hogwarts.  
c) Must be a passionate kiss involved and feelings revealed.**

Hermione was walking back to her flat. It had been 5 years since she had left the wizarding world. Harry had just defeated Lord Voldermort and everything was just getting back to normal, like life before the war had started.

She was dating Ron back then, she had liked him for a long time, and she just never admitted it to him. He eventually told her that he loved her and asked her out. Obviously she said yes. A week after the war had finished, she walked back to the flat they were sharing to find him in bed with Lavender Brown.

That was the last time she saw him, the last time she saw the wizarding world. It hurt her too much to see that he hadn't loved her at all, she was just there, to pass the time while the war was waging.

About three years later, she saw a familiar face. Someone she had never expected to see, ever, in the muggle world. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

She had just thought that she was seeing things; after all she was in a bar and heavily intoxicated. She walked up to him just in case.

"Malfoy?" Draco looked up startled at seeing her.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" Draco was just as surprised as she was.

They sat there for a few hours just talking about why they had left the wizarding world. Hermione told him all about Ron, which he replied "I thought he was stupid back in Hogwarts, now I _know _he is stupid."

That made her laugh; at least someone appreciated her, even if they were both drunk.

Draco, it turned out had left the wizarding world just after Hermione had. He had had enough of living in his fathers shadow and under his name, so he just up and left. He originally went to London, just outside of Diagon Alley, to stay near the wizarding world. But in time he left and moved.

They spent the whole night talking about Hogwarts, the wizarding world, and what they were doing.

Before they knew it, they were walking back to Draco's place which coincidentally was just 10 minutes from the club.

Again they spent the longest time talking. They were really getting to know each other, they used to be enemies, but they eventually grew to be friends.

Hermione remembered laughing at a joke that Draco had just told, and was looking into his eyes. He had a twinkle in his eyes, something that he never had in Hogwarts. She had to believe that he had changed. The laughter died down, and they were just staring into each others eyes, both unable to look away, both too paralysed by the other.

Draco leaned in closer to her, closing his eyes as he neared. Hermione could feel his breath on her cheek before she closed her eyes. She always thought that kissing Draco would be a disgusting experience. How wrong could she have been? His kiss was simple and soft at first, as if he was testing her, to see if she would kiss back. When she did, he grew bolder her put his hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him; he slid his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which she gave almost instantly, they were both lost in the kiss.

Both felt a sense of completion that they hadn't felt for the longest of time, the last time they felt like this was when they were in the wizarding world.

Hermione lifted her arms and snaked them around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They were kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Just tasting each other, exploring every inch of the others mouths with their tongues.

They kept the kiss going for as long as they could, before they needed to come up for air. Once they had broken apart, both were breathless. Hermione looked into his eyes. She saw the look in his eyes that she hadn't seen since Hogwarts, something she hadn't missed, something she hoped she would never see again. She saw disgust. Was he disgusted with her, did she kiss that bad? Or was he disgusted with himself for kissing her?

She didn't wait around to ask, as soon as she had seen the look in his eye she had bolted and ran for the door. She couldn't remember where she was going; she had tears in her eyes. How had she been so stupid?

That was then, this is now. Hermione shook her head of him. Even though it had only been that one kiss, on that one night. She couldn't get him out of her head. It had been two years; she had dated other men, but always found herself comparing them to him.

As she walked back to her flat, she walked past the bar that she had met him. She hadn't seen him since that night, since she saw that look in his eyes. She had never been back to that club either, she knew it was there, she knew that Draco lived only around the corner, but never had the guts or bravery to go in.

However today was different. She had just split up with her latest boyfriend of 6 months. She had tried her hardest to fall for him, try to lose herself in his kisses. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, she couldn't do it. She had only ever fallen for one person, only ever lost herself in one kiss, and that was with Draco.

She walked into the club and straight to the bar.

"Vodka and coke please." The barman nodded and got her drink; she paid for it and turned around. She just looked at the people in the bar. All dancing, happily, kissing, grinding and chatting. They were having fun, so why wasn't she? '_It's because he isn't here.' _'Shut up!' she told herself. She refused to spend another day, another minute, another second thinking about him. Sure she fell in love with one kiss, but she also had her heart broken in that same kiss.

She continued to scan the crowd, settling on a couple dancing for a few seconds and then continuing to scan. Her eyes were getting near to the booth which she had first spotted Draco, her heart beat faster. She knew why, she was secretly hoping he was there. It's not going to happen she told herself. Just as her eyes rested on the booth, she saw them, his perfect ice blue eyes, staring back into hers.

They just stared at each other for the longest of times before Hermione noticed movement to Draco's right. She shifted her eyes and felt her heart break for the second time. There was a woman sitting next to him, long brown hair, dazzling green eyes and perfect skin. The woman was looking at Hermione and then to Draco and then tapped him on his shoulder. He hadn't stopped looking at Hermione until that moment.

Hermione took her chance, when Draco turned to look at the woman she turned and ran. She ran for the door and around the corner. She kept on running until she reached the park. She slowed down and sat on a bench. The park was stunning at night.

There was a lake just before Hermione, the moon was reflecting in it, making everything look romantic. She scoffed at herself. She had always thought that when she was sitting at a bench, in the moonlight it would be next to the man she loved, and who loved her back. Just sitting in silence taking in the view, until the man she loved grabbed her hand, got down on one knee and proposed.

She knew it was a silly dream, but it was a dream no less.

She just sat there, looking out into the lake, wishing that she was here under different circumstances, maybe then she could appreciate the true beauty of it all.

She sat there for what must have been an hour before she heard footsteps behind her. In any normal circumstance she would have been scared, but this time she found that she didn't care. She had just had her heart broken for the second time in two years by the same man.

She didn't even look behind her as she heard them approach. She heard them walk around the bench and sit next to her, she didn't even look up then. She had tears streaming down her face. She wasn't sure when she had started crying, she just knew that she was and why.

"Hermione… please look at me." She held her breath. It was Draco. He had found her. Why would he come looking for her?

After a few minutes she looked up and saw that he was staring out into the lake.

"Why did you come here?" she asked as she looked back out into the lake.

"I needed to see you, to ask you something." His voice sounded unsure.

She looked up again but this time she was met with his. She couldn't stop the tears, although she had tried. He reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumb. He stared into her eyes while caressing her cheek with his hand.

"I need to know why you ran away from me. I need to know that after all of these years it wasn't a figment of my imagination. I need to know why I compare every other woman to you, and I need to know why no one compares."

She continued to look into his eyes for a few seconds before turning away. "I ran away because I saw the look in your eyes after we had kissed. I saw the look of disgust in your eyes. I couldn't take it so I ran. No it wasn't a figment of your imagination, it was very real. The rest I can't answer because I have the same questions myself. Why did you look at me like that? As if you thought you were better than me, like you had suddenly come to your senses and realised who I was."

She heard Draco sigh. "I didn't look at you in disgust. Even though I had left the wizarding world, I still had some of my father's teachings in my head, his voice in my head. While we were kissing, he was screaming at me, I shouldn't be kissing such filth he kept saying to me, kept saying that I was a disgrace to the Malfoy name. I wasn't looking at you in disgust. I was disgusted with myself for thinking that way. I knew that in that one kiss, that my father's memory and voice had been erased from my mind for one reason. He had always told me that Malfoy's never loved; Malfoy's only cared for themselves and I believed him, until that moment. Because I knew that in that one kiss, in that one night I had fallen in love with you, and I knew I would never find any one else to compare to you.

"Hermione I love you, I have since that night. I cant help the way I feel, and it kills me to think that you thought I was disgusted with you. I love you and I am sorry for hurting you. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

He looked into Hermione's eyes throughout his revelation and was happy to see that she had finally stopped crying.

Hermione thought about what he had said, everything he had said about that kiss, and falling in love in that one night, that one kiss she had felt too. How could she not forgive him?

She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him in, and instead of the slow and simple kiss as it had started out the last time, this one was full of lust, passion and love. Draco deepened the kiss by putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

They both felt that feeling again, of completion. This time it was accompanied by the feeling of love.

**A/n: Remember this is my first one shot so be kind.**


End file.
